Ridden to Town
by Cazzo e Palle
Summary: On a long drive thru the desert, Jasper picks up a woman in need of a ride, and finds that being a good Samaritan does have some very enjoyable rewards.


**AN: I would like to thank all those that supported me during writing this. Inspired by a conversation I had with Binky911, I spent weeks writing this, a little here, a little there. My two betas trampvamp and georgey_girl were very helpful in making this story what it is right now. I am in their debt.**

**As always, SM deserves the credit for naming any characters. I just write them as I see them. I do hope you enjoy**

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in her hair... _I was just singing along, a grin on my face as I cruised along in my gun metal gray Maserati. Chasing the sunset across the Arizona desert, with no traffic around me on this back road in the middle of nowhere, I was so happy I had decided to drive instead of fly from my meeting in Las Vegas. LA was not that far away, and driving helped put life in perspective for me sometimes. Work had been getting to me, the stress of running the company, while wonderful, did get to me every once and awhile.

Leaning back, the top down, cruising along at around 75 MPH, undoing my tie, and throwing it up over my head, I had let it fly out the back. Unbuttoning one, then two buttons of my black dress shirt, I had settled in for the drive, opening a bottle of water next to me to drink as I flew through the canyons, and into the desert of California. With no traffic around me, the sun about an hour from dipping into the far off ocean, there was nothing else I could honestly ask for. This was perfect, and I smiled in satisfaction at the moment.

Coming down off of one of the last mountains in the range and heading downwards into a long valley, I saw up ahead a shimmer of metal on the lonely highway. Despite being a few miles away, my sharp eyes still picked up the glint of blue paint, possibly a car on the side of the road. With the sun in my eyes, as it set up ahead, I wondered if the other driver, maybe another business man, was doing what I was doing, relaxing, on a long lonely drive from one city to another. The closer I got, the more I noticed the vehicle was on the side of the road, a hint of steam coming up from the hood area, and although i wasn't sure, I thought I saw a skirt walking near the vehicle. I began to wonder, as I neared the stalled vehicle, if I should stop.

Downshifting, slowing down a bit, like all people do, more out of curiosity than anything else, to see what was going on, I approached the broken down car. Yes, the hood was open, and steam poured out from under it. And my eyes had not deceived me. A tall, very sexy skirt was walking up the road toward me. I slowed to a crawl, looking over at my passenger seat, the idea already forming in my head. I had taken this road before, and knew there was a town about 25 minutes ahead in this direction. A smile already across my face, I stopped in the middle of the road, and took in the long legs that disappeared under that skirt.

"Everything alright ma'am?" I smiled slightly, trying not to alarm her. She looked out at me with those sexy eyes, throwing her brunette hair back, her eyes taking in first the car, then my body. I had no clue how long she had been waiting for someone to arrive - probably not too long, but traffic was slim on this road, and I had a feeling she knew that. She explained to me that she was headed to Las Vegas, seeing some friends of hers for the night, celebrating her friend's birthday. I parked and got out, walking over to the steaming car, passing close to her, catching the scent of perfume. Looking over the engine, I could see the radiator was cracked on top, stressed from the pressure. I looked back to the woman, who was already grabbing her purse from her passenger seat, her eyes looking me over, like I was a piece of meat, and it was then that our eyes locked. It was evident what we were both thinking, as she let her finger linger across her chest, loosening a button on her thin white blouse, her eyes hovering on my chest, and then lower. Clearing my throat, I asked if she would like a ride back to town. She merely nodded, a naughty glint in her eye. I marveled at how calmly she walked over to the Maserati and slid into the passenger seat, as if she was always this comfortable with strangers. Maybe she was. Getting in next to her, and firing up the engine, I pulled out onto the highway, and started driving. Top down, the air still warm from the day's heat, we made small talk as I drove. Very assertive this one, I thought, her hand on my leg as she laughed at my jokes, head tossed back, maybe in a forced show of relaxation. No matter, my eyes were locked more on her legs than on the road, as I wondered what she was wearing further up that smooth leg of hers. Again, making eye contact with her, sensing that chemistry, fire in our eyes as she leaned closer, asking my name. "Jasper" I whispered, as her lips got close to mine.

Damn, this woman had a spell on me it seemed, and I had no intention of slowing her down. Trying to keep one eye on the road as I drove, one hand on the wheel, the other moving to her leg, the cool skin yielding to my touch, her legs opening slightly as our lips met. Frustrated by the fact that I was driving, and unable to grab at her, pull her towards me, I pulled over, and threw the brake on. She started climbing from her seat then, towards me, our mouths pressed against each other in lust, a driven need for each other. The sun in the west was still dropping, shining off the mountains around us in an explosion of color. Moving to her blouse, ripping at the delicate buttons, as my mouth found her neck, taking little bites, incapable of thought, my need for her overwhelming. She was biting now, a low growl from her lips all that was needed to urge me, neither of us stopping as we tried to have at each other inside the cramped Maserati. She mumbled something in my ear, all I heard was the word "Hood". Nodding and quickly climbing out of the car, she matched my speed, my urgency, needing what was to come. At the front of the vehicle we met, like a thunder clap, both bodies being surrendered to each other. Clothes being pulled, torn, our mouths unable to stop kissing, tasting each other in raw lust.

Biting at her lip, as my hands pulled at her blouse, the sheer fabric gave way easily as I lost control in my desire to expose her. She tilted her head back, revealing her neck and then wrapped a long, luscious leg around my ass while grinding her hips upwards, my hard cock straining inside my slacks. My mouth explored her, trying to get as much as I could from this, her sweat, her taste. My lips and tongue ran down her neck, to her chest, as I pulled her shirt off, the rest of the buttons popping. Her mouth against my neck, biting, her body shuddered from the attraction. Hands grabbed at what was available, fabric torn, she had my shirt off, and was fumbling with my buckle, moaning, almost crying, urgency screaming in the air around us. The open air, the car our only anchor in this reality, I turned her back to the car, and pushed her lightly back into it, kissing lower as I moved. Across her chest, still lower, her hands removing her bra quickly, eyes closed as we took in the moment, raw and on fire. Her nipples were hard, erect, like the desert mountains around us, a dusky rose color to match the sunset. My teeth grazing across them, cupping her breasts, nibbling, pulling at them, her body lowering to the hood, as I continued to work downwards.

Arching her back, her fingers in my hair, pulling me, pushing me, no care to the fact that we were outside, on the side of the road, where anyone could see us if they came along. My lips on her stomach now, still moving lower, my hands grasping, nails scraping along her sides, were hungry with desire. Pushing her skirt up, short as it was, to her hip, my surprise must have been obvious as I grinned, noticing her lack of panties. Her body now fully dropped to the hood, I moved in closer, kissing, licking, sucking at her lips, her body, as her moans got louder. I let my tongue wander, feeling her wetness, her legs moving up, and around my head. I sucked at her clit, my teeth lightly nibbling at her, I could feel her back arch into the air high, as she started to cum, my hands grabbing her ass, lifting her up to my mouth, not stopping as she came for the first time.

Moving back upwards, still kissing as her body continued to writhe under me, I pulled at my buckle, letting my pants drop fully. Stepping out of them and moving to her neck, biting at them in my own hunger for her body, needing my own release, I moved in between her long, sweet legs. Resting her ankles on my shoulders, I grabbed my cock, hard and throbbing, rubbing it along her slit, already dripping wet from my tongue. Her hips moving back and forth at a frenzied pace, begging, needing my thick cock. I rocked my hips forward, teasing, letting my head push against her lips, spreading them. She cried out, eyes squeezed shut, as I pushed harder, my thick dripping cock slowly entering her, filling her deeply, till my balls were pressed up against her ass cheeks. With long full strokes, I started to fuck her, first gently, but within a minute my tempo was hard, and strong. Pounding deeply into this woman, as she writhed in pleasure underneath me, my cock driving inside her, I moaned my pleasure. The sun almost set around us, her orgasms like a wave, over and over, her hands holding onto the hood as I arched my back, my own scream echoing off the cliffs near us as I came hard into her, unable to stop myself from the intense release.

Kissing her lips, holding on to her, still throbbing inside her as we finished, shuddering in that release, I smiled to myself, already enjoying the memory that this would be. Standing, quietly, we dressed, and got back into the car. The sun set around us, we drove off, she lighting a cigarette, and leaning back, her hand in the wind. She looked so content, and so irresistibly sexy as she sat there. Within minutes we arrived near a town, and she sat up, and tossed the smoke. She gave me directions through the town, to her house. The light was on, and I parked in front of it. We sat there for only a few seconds, as I thought of words, what I could say. Climbing out, and walking around, I walked to her side, opening the door. She winked a naughty grin, as I glanced down her shirt, chuckling as I did so. She climbed out, her body close to mine, kissing me, glancing at the house as she did so. She took my card, and promised to call.

As I drove off, I wondered if there would be any other ladies who might need a ride that night.

**I do hope you like what you have read. Please click the review button below, and let me know what you thought! **

**~Cazzo**


End file.
